DestroyProtectSeal
by RoxanneTheFanmade
Summary: Ventus is a 16 year old boy who gets bullied and abused at school and at home. What happens when a mysterious girl appears and promises him to protect him? Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Ello there! First Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! Please don't judge. Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Happy Reading Derp-RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

It was just an ordinary day for Ventus Hikari. Go to school,get tease by Vanitas,check out Aqua,get yelled by the teacher for daydreaming during class. Although he never knew his parents,he never bothered to question it. He wasn't ashamed he never knew them. He was quiet. He never really talked in class. He would sit alone during lunch. Be the last one to find a partner in gym class. He was lonely. He felt invisible to everyone around him. He felt like a piece of paper flowing though the streets,lost,scared,and lonely. He was basically nothing but a scarecrow.

Ventus was on his bed,still awake. He heard his adoptive parents argue over money. They were very greedy when it comes to money and also very abusive. "Why am I still alive?" he whispered "Why can't I just die already?" he sat up and looked aout his window. The moon was out,it was red and shined the dark world. He then got up from his bed went closer to his window. "Just give me a reason to live in this world. Can some one just listen to me?" his voice cracked.

"I'll give you one,chee chee!" a voice said right behind him. Ventus quickly looked behind him. The figure was covered by a shadow but you could tell it was a human. "Who a-are you?" he stuttered. The figure snickered and started to hum a toon. "You'll see my dear Ventus. But promise me you won't kill yourself. Just for me. Because if you do,I will kill myself to be with you. then no one will remember you. You will be just a piece of shit to them." the voice sounded more serious. "How can I trust you?" Ven asked. "Because. I. Promised. Not. To. Hurt .My. Ventus." the figure said each word at a time.

Suddenly,the figure came out of the darkness. It was a girl. She was tan with baby blue eyes. Her hair was dark brown and it was up to her hips. She had D sized breast and curvy body. She was naked and she had tattoo of a star on her right breast. It looked more like a scar. "Roxanne is here to protect Ventus and care for him." the girl licked her lips. Ventus stood still but somehow he believed her. The girl walked up closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Do...you...trust...me?" she asked. "Yes. I do." he answered. The girl's tattoo started to glow multiple of colors and she started to blush.

Ventus started to get dizzy. He then fell on the floor. The girl then climbed on top of him and said,"Go to sleep Ven. Roxanne will protect you through the night." Her right eyes started to glow bright purple. Ventus then passed out.


	2. There For You

"Damn it." Ventus woke up and his head was throbbing. He was on his bed covered up,but someone was also there. He turned his body around and he saw the girl from last night. She was still naked,awake, and her arms were wrapped up around a pillow. "AGH! You're still here? And where are your clothes?" he asked. "I was always here,chee chee! I was too busy watching you sleep. You look so cute when you sleep!" she said as she climbed on top of him. "Also,my name is Roxanne. You may not remember me but-" the door knocked interrupting her. The girl then jumped off the bed,ran to the window, and jumped out. "C-Come in." Ventus stuttered. The door then burst open. It was his mother.

"Get the fuck up! You're going to late for school." she said. "Yes Mom." Ven replied and got up. His mother walked away from his door while Ven looked out the window. "Where did she go?" he looked out the window. His head started to throb again. He walked into the bathroom. The cold air made the throbbing worse. 'Why does that girl want to protect me so much?' he thought. 'Because I was born to protect you.' he heard Roxanne's voice in his head. 'Where are you?' he shouted in his head. 'Chee chee! You'll have to wait and see Ven!' she snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ventus walked out into the cold weather. Other students were walking with their friends while he was alone. His head kept on throbbing as he kept walking. "Yo! Ventus!" he heard Vanitas' voice behind him. Vanitas was walking with Laxerene and Marluxia. "I'm not in the mood Vanitas." Ventus kept on walking without looking back. "Come on! I just want to talk to my best friend!" Vanitas up to Ventus while Marluxia and Laxerene laughed. Vanitas wrapped his arm around Ventus' shoulder. "Let's have some fun!" he whispered into Ventus's ear. He threw him on the ground. Which made Ven's headache worse.

Vanitas was ready to punch him,he clenched his fist while Laxerene pulled out a camera. "Don't touch him,chee chee!" Roxanne was standing on a fence. She was wearing the school uniform but without the stockings and shoes. "Who the fuck are you?" Marluxia asked. Roxanne giggled. "Your worst nightmare." she then sneered. "Roxanne! What are you doing?! Go away!" Ventus yelled at her. Students started to watch the conflict as Ventus yelled. More students gathered up. "It seems that we got a crowd. We don't want them to waste their time without being entertained,right Vanitas?" Laxerene said.

"I hope you know,I'm not afraid to hit a girl. So I say fuck off bitch." Vanitas said. Roxanne gave sadistic smile to Vanitas. Her right eye started to glow purple. "DIE!" she shouted as she punched Vanitas. "Stop it Roxanne!" Ventus screamed. Her right hand was coveredpin blood. Roxanne then grabbed Ventus and ran away.

Roxanne was running unnaturally fast. Faster than a sports car! They were at Twlight Town High School in no time. "Roxanne. You saved me. Why?" Ventus asked. Roxanne wrapped her arms around Ven's waist and kissed him. "I promised to protect you. Ventus because I love you." she giggled. She grabbed his hand and ran into the school. 'How weird. Everyone is looking at me. Probably because of Roxanne.' Ven thought. "What classroom do I go in?" Roxanne ran into Ventus' classroom


	3. Jealously Isn't Bad

Ventus and Roxanne ran into the classroom. It was still early so everyone was too busy talking to their friends. "Chee chee! Humans are so amazing. They try to fight someone like me." Roxanne giggled. Ventus pulled Roxanne aside and said,"Roxanne,you can never do that again! Vanitas and his friends are gonna try to hurt you." she giggled and stared at Ventus. Her eyes were very baby blue. He couldn't help but look back at her.

"Hey Namine,wanna sit next to me in class?" Xion said. Ventus looked the two girls talk. "Sure." Namine replied. Ventus began to blush and say,"She's so perfect. Just look at her hair and her eyes. Even the she dresses and talks." Roxanne looked at him then at Namine. "You like her don't you. You love her. She's that girl who you stare at during class. You try to talk to her but you're too shy to talk to her. I don't understand how humans can love each other but can't say it..." she said. "Wait. You're...not...are...human? Then what are you? And how do you know?" Ventus questioned.

Roxanne started to blush and unbutton her shirt. "Wait! You don't need to show me your body! Just tell what you are!" he blushed and pushed her away. she sighed and looked at Namine. "I'll tell you later,chee chee! I want to say hi to that human you love." Roxanne gave Ventus a cute little smirk. "Wait Roxanne! What are you doing?!" he slowly followed her. She skipped all the way to the group of girls around Namine. She then jumped on top of Namine's desk and said,"Hellllloooooo. You've made Ventus fall in love with you with your looks." other girls jumped as they saw Roxanne.

"Hello. And thank you for telling me that. Are you a new student?" Namine asked. Roxanne looked at her with her baby blue eyes. "I want your power. Tell me,how do you make boys fall in love you? Is it a poweeeerrr? Or do I have to kill you? Most likely I have to kill you,chee chee!" Roxanne sounded serious at first but then cute at the last part. Namine giggled and so did the other girls. "Do you mean,you want to attract guys? We'll show you." Xion said. "Nevermind. You humans are too much of a fuss." Roxanne replied while jumping off of Namine's desk. She then pulled Ventus out of his hiding spot and hugged him. Ventus duck his head with shame as he walked over to his seat. Roxanne sat right next to him.

"How could you like a human like her? Ventus,I thought you loved me!" Roxanne cried out. "Roxanne. I'm...sorry?" he said. Everyone in the room started to look at the two of them. "Look! He made his own girlfriend cry!" Sora said. "I would never date a guy like that." Kairi also said. "Wait! She's not my girl-" the door burst open cutting Ventus off. It was Vanitas. He had a big bruise on his left cheek. He was smiling and said,"Where the fuck is that bitch?! I want to fuck her up!" Everyone jumped and sat into their seats. Ventus ducked his head into his desk feeling cold sweat on the back of his neck. "Who are you looking for,chee chee?" Roxanne laughed.

"You! You little cunt!" he ran over to Roxanne's desk. She started to lick her lips and giggled. "Stop it! She's just a girl." Ventus got out of his seat. "Shut the fuck up!" Vanitas grabbed Ventus the collar. He then punched him the face. Roxanne eyes widen as she saw the action. Her right eye started to glow purple and her pupil became smaller. She quickly grabbed a pencil and stabbed Vanitas in the shoulder. Vanitas fell on the floor screaming curses while Roxanne hugged Ventus.

Roxanne smiled and hugged "Are you ok?" she asked. "Why did you stab him?! Roxanne you have to stop protecting me! I don't need protection!" Ventus yelled at her in the face walked out of the room. All the girls ran toward Roxanne and Vanitas. "Roxanne,that was...amazing! Go call the nurse!" Namine said. "Did Ven hurt you Roxanne?" Kairi asked. Roxanne snickered and said,"Nope! I love Ventus too much!"


	4. Found You

Errr...Ello! This chapter is gonna be about Axel. Don't worry guys,Naruto and Deidara will come in the upcoming chapters! Also with Roxanne and Ventus.

Happy Reading~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

Vanitas was walking home with Laxerene and Marluxia. He had a bandage wrapped around shoulder and felt nothing but pain and hatred. "Hey Vanitas,I heard you got stabbed by that girl today." Marluxia laughed. "Shut the fuck up. I'm heading the other way,see ya bitches." he said as he walked the other direction. "Alright you little beaten fuck bye!" Laxerene said as she went the other direction. 'I don't understand how I'm friends with those two pieces of shit. And that girl. Her eyes are baby blue. But when she gets mad her right eye turns purple. What the fuck is wrong with her?' Vanitas thought.

'Did you say,baby blue eyes?' Vanitas heard a voice in his head. It sounded like a man. 'Who the fuck are you? And how are you reading my mind?' Vanitas questioned the voice. The voice laughed a little and said,'You hate that girl don't you? You want to beat her to a pulp,you want to show her who's boss. I can make that happen,if you go to that warehouse on your left.' Vanitas looked to his left. There was actually a warehouse at his left. 'How can I trust you?' he asked. 'Did you ever hear a voice talk inside your head and tell you one of your dreams? I thought so.' the voice said.

Vanitas walked over to the warehouse. He slowly opened the door,it smelled like food and whine. When Vanitas fully opened the door, inside the warehouse was like a high class hotel. It was thousands of lights all over the place,women in their bathing suits in the pool. a very long table of food in the middle. "So you actually came! I'm glad you did. Please come with me." a man said. He had long spiky hair up to his shoulders,emarld colored eyes,tow dark purple tear drops under his eyes, and a black suit on. Vanitas followed him up the stairs into his office.

"Please sit down." the man said. Vanitas sat down and said,"Well,where's my prize? And who are you?" the man looked at Vanitas and laughed. "My name is Axel and you have to do something for me,then you could get your 'prize.'" the man said. "What is it that thing you want me to do?" Vanitas said. "Tell me where that girl is and I'll take care of everything,Vanitas." Axel replied. "I don't know where she lives but I saw her at school. She's always hanging with a boy-" Axel eyes widened and his right eye turned purple. "A boy?! Who is he?!" Axel raised his voice a little. "So you want to beat him up too? His name is Ventus. Ventus Hikari." Vanitas answered. "When I find this Ventus,I will kill- I mean beat the hell out of him. Thank you very much. See ya at school tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"That's strange,it hot outside today. And it's Winter. Isn't that weird Roxanne?" Ventus said. Roxanne looked at Ventus and said,"We need to get into some shelter as soon as possible." Ventus looked at Roxanne's feet,she still didn't have any shoes on. "Alright,but I think you need to put some shoes on..." he said. Roxanne scooped Ventus up and ran to the school. They were at the school in two minutes. "Roxanne...is something bothering you?" Ventus asked. "N-  
No chee chee! I'm fine." she quickly answered.

Roxanne and Ventus both entered the classroom together. The classroom was very loud with girls squealing. Girls and boys were around a couple of desks talking. Roxanne wrapped her arm around Ventus'. "Hey Axel, she's here." Vanitas said. Everyone turned their heads around to Roxanne and Ventus. "Roxanne." Axel said he got out of his seat and walked towards her. Ventus looked at Axel then Roxanne. "Roxanne do you know him?" Ven asked. She looked at Axel and her right eye turned purple. "No. But who ever he is,I want to kill him."

"Roxanne. Stop acting dumb and come back to the lair with me." Axel said. Roxanne looked at him and gave him a sadistic grin. "D.I.E. DIE!" Roxanne screamed as she tackled Axel on the floor. Axel groped her right breast and Roxanne began to wail. "Roxanne! Stop! He wants you to attack him!" Ventus grabbed her arm. Her right eye went back to normal and she jumped on top of Ventus. He fell on the floor making his head throb like before. His vision started to fade and he passed out.


	5. Take Someone Else

"Nmmm..." Ventus was in the nurse's office. "Ventus...are you alright?" he heard Roxanne's voice right next to him. He opened his eyes and he saw Roxanne naked right on top of him. "Roxanne...put your clothes back on!" he yelled at her. He started to blush uncontrollably and he was getting turned on. He closed his eyes trying to forget what he just saw. Roxanne giggled,"Male humans are interesting. That get excited when they see a female nude." she rested her chest on to his. "W-Where is the nurse?" Ventus still had his eyes shut asked. "She's on her lunch break. I told her I would watch over you during the time." Roxanne slowly licked Ventus' earlobe.

"Stop it Roxanne. Someone might come in!" Ven tried to push Roxanne off of him. But instead he gropes both of her breasts. Roxanne wailed as he touched her right breast. "I'm s-sorry!" he said. he opened his eyes while nose started to bleed. "No! Please! Harder!" she grabbed Ventus' hands and made him squeeze harder. "Please Roxanne,stop!" Ventus tried to pull his hands away but Roxanne held on to them. She then started to grind on him. "Ventus...Ventus...I'm...going to-" Roxanne hands started to shake as Ventus felt a warm liquid go all over his pants. Roxanne kept panting as she let go of Ven's hands. Ventus body was still. He didn't move or anything. "Did you...hust masturbate...on top of me?" Ventus slowly asked.

She didn't answer. Roxanne then threw herself on top of Ventus. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said,"Thank you Ventus. I wish Axel saw me do that." Ventus' heart was still pumping out of his chest. "So...much...cum..." Roxanne whispered. Ventus looked at the clock,it was lunchtime. His stomach started to wail with hunger. "Roxanne. It's lunch and I'm kinda getting hungry." he whispered. The door then slowly opened.

It was Vanitas and Axel. "So...where's my reward?" Vanitas said. "You'll get it. You just need to wait. Anyway,you said that Ventus kid was going to be here." Axel replied. Ventus was praying in his head not to make anyone come over to this area. Suddenly,"Ventus...you made me came. It...felt...good...so...much...cum!" Roxanne said out loud. There was dead silence for a minute or two. "You heard that right?" Axel said. "Heard every single word." Vanitas replied. They both walked over to Ventus' bed. "No...fucking...way." Vanitas laughed. But Axel's right eye started to twitch and turn purple. Roxanne then looked up at both of them and stuck her tongue out the both of them.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Ventus stuck his hands out. "Vanitas. Get out and go tell the others. I need to deal with these two." Axel ordered. "Fine. But I know I'm gonna remember this for a long time."Vanitas ran out the nurse's office while leaving Axel alone with Roxanne and Ventus. "So your Ventus. I know I'm gonna have fun killing you." Axel smirked and summoned his twin chakrams. "Chee,Chee! Someone's jealous." Roxanne commented.


End file.
